


Wolves

by drdean



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Pack Dynamics, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Sam Winchester, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Dean is not expecting what he meets in the woods.Wolf square for SPNABOBingo





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> More to come in this verse!

Dean is running with his pack in the woods on the full moon. He’s running the perimeter with Sam because other pack members have spotted a lone wolf out here in their territory the last week. As alphas, it was Sam and Dean’s job to make sure that the pack was safe.

Dean smells the wolf before he spots it. It’s an omega. They only have one omega in their pack as they are very rare. Most of their pack are betas, with only a handful of alphas and the one omega. If this is a lone omega wolf, then Dean doesn’t want to scare them off, he wants to get them to join the pack. Omegas are the glue that binds a pack together. They tend to have a calming effect on other wolves around them, and help them control their wolf and remain more human. Most packs shield and protect their omegas from the world as they are too precious to lose. He has never heard of a lone omega. He doesn’t even know how something like that could happen. 

The wolf’s fur is black as night, and they have the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen. He approaches slowly as not to spook the other wolf. He stops about a foot away to let the other wolf approach him.

The other wolf comes closer to smell Dean. And then they start rubbing up against Dean, scent marking him and claiming Dean as theirs.

Dean is ecstatic. He can’t believe his luck to be claimed by an omega. This means the omega will have to stay with him and his pack. He also rubs up against the omega to claim them as his. And that’s when he sees it. This isn’t just any omega, it’s a male omega. Dean didn’t even know that male omegas existed anymore. He had heard stories about them in legions of old, but no one had seen a male omega in at least one hundred years as far as he knew. And here was one claiming him.

What was his pack going to think?


End file.
